Bungou Stray Dogs x Reader One-Shots
by sarcastically-happy
Summary: Hello! If you are a BSD lover like myself, here are some one-shots for you. You are paired up with any BSD character. You may request any one-shot if you like. The will be fluff and angst. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Dazai Osamu x Reader

Dazai Osamu x Reader

It was another day at the agency, I was plainly doing some paperwork which, gave me a throbbing headache. Papers were set neatly on my desk as well as folders. I took some medicine and opened my office window but, what I really need was some sleep. Any small noise would make my head throb and cause my face to distort into pain. To my luck, there was a knock at my office door. "Ugh..."I groaned and put my head in my hands. The pain was intense. "(Y/n), It's Dazai~" The voice outside my door. "A-Ah, yes come in." I said. He walked in with a smile and was very loud.

"How are you (y/n) on this beautiful day? Ah, what a perfect day." He said a bit to loud as the cool wind blew through my window. "Mmm, yeah it is." I said while rubbing my temples. He must have noticed because he said, "What's wrong (y/n)?". "It's nothing, Dazai." I replied with a smile. I didn't want him to worry about me with other things going on. There was an look of disbelief on his face. "(y/n), don't lie to me. What's the matter?" He asked further and pulled up a chair to the front of my desk.

I looked him in the eyes and said nervously, "I just have a headache heh, I probably just need some sleep but, I have somethings I need to get done." I then continued to do my paperwork I reached for my pen but, another hand, partly bandaged, stopped me. His hand on mine, a slight blush crept upon my cheeks. How else was I supposed to react? A very sexy attractive man, and a personality that I've come to love touched my hand.

"No, you will not continue your work." He said a bit sternly. "Eh but-" I started but was interrupted when he said, "No objections.". I wasn't dealing with this. I had to get this finished. "Sorry but, I need to do this." I said to the brown haired male. What confused me is when Dazai stood up and walked over to me and picked me up out of my chair, bridal style. "D-Dazai?! Put m-me down." I said startled. My head started to ache even more. "Ow..." I groaned and ended up snuggling in his chest.

He opened the door swiftly with me in his arms. He walked past the main room of the Agency. "Dazai! What are you doing with (y/n)?!" Asked Kunikida. "She has a headache and she was too stubborn to stop doing her work." Dazai answered like it was nothing. "Where are you taking her then?" Kunikida replied. "To my place." Dazai said. Rampo started to laugh and he said, "What are you going to _do_?". Dazai's cheeks started to grow pink.

"To give her medicine or let her sleep." He said but tried to hold in his slight embarrassment. "Oh then what?!" Rampo said. "Be quiet Rampo!" Kunikida raised his voice a bit higher. "Please, not so loud!" I yelled irritated at this pointless conversation this made my head pound even more. I pried out of Dazai's arms. I started to walk out the room then, the a shock-wave of pain hit my head. I fell to my knees. Then fainted from exhaustion.

I opened my eyes to see a fairly dark room, dressed in a sky blue yukata. It was a neat room with a shelf of books, a desk and a vanity but, no mirror attached. I was tucked neatly under a deep blue blanket and white sheets in a fairly large bed. The sheets smelt nice and slightly like a nice, distinct, body wash. The door to the room was slightly cracked and light shone through. I then realized something. My headache was gone. I slowly crawled out of the comfy bed drowsiness still evident in myself.

The door then opened wider and a tall figure walked through. "(y/n) are you okay? You fainted." He said and rushed towards me on his knees in front of me. His coat was gone and he was in a grey yukata. "Yes thank you for this. I'm sorry for making you go through all of this trouble..." I said sheepishly and scratched my cheek. "No, it's fine." He replied. "Where am I?" I asked. "My apartment. I'm happy your okay." He said with one of those heart-warming smiles.

"Did you dress me?" I asked shyly while blushing. "No Naomi did...did you want me to?" He said with a smirk. "Eh?! N-No it d-doesn't r-really matter. And thank you." I said. I looked at his chestnut color eyes while he looked at my (eye color). He leaned into my face. I closed my eyes a well as him. Our lips met and the kiss was sweet and loving lips brushed over one another. We then parted for air. "Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?" Dazai said softly. I shook my head no. He smiled sweetly and kissed me once again. I guess headaches could be a good thing.~


	2. Akutagawa x Mafia! Reader

Your POV and 2nd POV

' _Scrape_ , Scrape' I could hear along the walls of an unknown place. ' _Scrape_ ' I was blindfolded I could not see anything. I could hear the screams of the other unfortunate people hear. My blindfold was damp with my own, salty tears. I wonder what else they'll do to me. Will they cut me up and watch me heal myself? Will they keep experimenting on my ability? I didn't care anymore-I want to die. I do not even know how long I've been here.

2 to 5 months...that will be my best guess.

I was cloaked in all white. My feet bare.

All I remember is my name, my age, and my birthday. I do know the ways of the world. I know how to use technology but, that's what lead me here. I should have checked my sources. I was in a room. I know there is a window in front of me. The color of the room is not known to me. There is one door (I assume) .

I could hear the screaming more, and more. Along with, crashing and yelling...along with gunshots. I tried to free my hands but, they were bound by the rusty handcuffs. I tried to kick but then again, they were bound. I was petrified. I was going to die, but not without a fight. My ability allowed me to peer into other rooms and enter the minds of others. With that, I could inflict pain inside the body and destroy small things with my mind.

My combat skills were precise, and my intelligence is alike. Due to not being fed as much as I would like, my wrist were slim. My (h/c) cascaded down my back. I tried to wriggle my hands free. The cuffs loosened but not enough. I could hear the crashes coming closer. Then all of a sudden, the door flew off of it's hinges, landing with a hard thud.

I heard heavy footsteps. It sounded like there was more than one person. "Hey! I found her!" I heard a soft yet, manly voice say. I heard more steps approach, "Is this really who were're looking for?" Another voice had said but, this one sounded younger but, rough. "What is your name?" The first voice said to me.

"(L/n), (F/n)" My hoarse voice said without any feeling. ' _Am I meeting my end?_ ' I thought. "Ah! You are her. Let me help you." I heard the first voice say once more. I could feel my hands free. Along with my ankles. Then it was my blindfold. I was blinded by the intense light. When my eyes adjusted, I ran for it. I wasn't taking any chances. I dashed out of the gaping hole (What used to be where the door was). I began to feel dizzy. I've been sitting in that chair for who knows how long.

I could hear them after me. All of a sudden, I felt arms grab my slim figure. I yelped in surprise. I was pinned to the hard ground by a man with chestnut hair. I saw a man with black and white hair right behind him. I flinched as the man above me raised his hand, as to hit me. He looked at me curiously and then, took of the 'necklace' on my neck that prevented me from leaving the building. I opened my almost watery eyes.

"W-Why...did you do that. Why h-have you come to save m-me?" I said while freeing myself. "You can be an asset to us (L/n)-san." The man with black hair said in a very even yet, stern tone. "I don't have to come with you." I said. "If you want food, shelter, and clothes, you might change your mind." He replied.

"...What do I have to do?" I said after some thinking.

That was two weeks ago.

The two men that saved me are called, Akutagawa Ryunosuke and Dazai Osamu. These men I have grown accustom to. Akutagawa is the one I have grown a liking to. He is very mysterious yet, handsome. He is obsessed with getting better at killing which, may give others a red flag. You saw it as something that he may need help with. Does he think he is not good enough? What happened to him?

Through his cold exterior, he was scared of something. He was very cold to everyone. Except you.

You were respectable and intelligent. Not only that, you were an asset to them. Only to flatter (and it was true), your beautiful.

We would often share "Hello's" and whatnot, and we would (be forced to) tag team on missions. So, I wondered why he was so cold, and was he always that way.

Inside my new workplace, I had to sort and document the bills-of who we owed and what they owe us. I was walking with my blue fountain pen. I was satisfied with life at the moment. Although, the torture still haunted me. I wouldn't let me sleep at night. "Hey, (L/n)." I jumped at the sudden voice. "Hi, Chuuya." I replied with a forced smile. He approached me from the other hallway. "Have you seen Akutagawa?" He asked me, eyeing me up and down. "Why do you ask?" I replied shyly under his gaze.

"I needed to ask him something. What's up with you two? Why are you working for us?" He asked. My face went pale, "Leave me alone." I said bitterly and walked away. "Hey," Chuuya pestered as he grabbed my wrist. I shivered at the contact. "Do you know where he is?". "No." I replied. "But, I'm going to go see him now." I further informed. "I'm coming with." I nodded.

We made our way towards the west wing of the building. All of a sudden, my (work) phone vibrated in my pocket. ' _(L/n), come to my office.-Ougai'_ The message said. "Sorry, I have to go Chuuya, good luck." I left him.

TIME SKIP*

I opened the office door to see Ougai at his desk, and boy, did Akutagawa look mad. "What is the matter?" I said, my eyebrow raising in question. "I need you two to infiltrate this facility. But...this one right here thinks your weak, and will only get in the way." Ougai said and pointed at the one cloaked in black. "It's tru-" I interrupted Akutagawa to say, "I am capable of protecting myself and, more powerful than you think." I said with an icy glare.

Akutagawa looked at me with what was either, anger and frustration. Or, What seemed to be confusion and awe. Either way, he had this glint in his eyes that threw me off. "Fine." He muttered. "Eh~? What was that?" Ougai said and held his hear to taunt Akutagawa-san. He glared and yelled, "Fine!". He grabbed my arm and went out the room. " THE CODE IS 5473!" Ougai yelled. Slamming the doors behind.

He continued to grab my arm until we reached our car that would take us to where we needed to be.

TIME SKIP*

We were briefed about the mission. We had to steal back some very important documents about the Port Mafia's business deals. We did not know how the security was there so, that is why Akutagawa-san is with me. They knew I was quick on my feet and knew what documents to get. That's how I ended up here. They said the files would be locked in a safe, on the uppermost floor.

It was a huge circular building with, glass buildings. It was tall enough that it blocked the now, setting sun. Our black car was parked behind thick, green leafed trees that surrounded the building. Akutagawa and I, exited the car. There will be back up a bit behind us if we need them.

Akutagawa then said to me, "You better know what your doing.". " I do, thanks." I replied sarcastically and, rolled my eyes. He made a 'tch' noise. I started to make my way towards the back of the building. I could see cameras around the back door. Now, I was able to use my ability. We wouldn't be able to enter without me taking care of the camera first.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the cameras malfunctioning. I opened my eyes to reveal the cameras shut down (or broken) and, my irises still a (any dark color) because of my ability, it then faded. I looked at Akutagawa and smirked. He looked...in awe? "Come on." He said and went ahead of me.

Akutagawa kicked the door open, too loud for my liking. "Hey?! Are you trying to let them know were here?" I whispered yelled to him. "Excuse me princess, I'm trying to get my job done and, get away from you." He replied with a killer glare. "Can you stop being an asshole for once?! We need to do this right, I need to hack in here so-" Akutagawa interrupted me by saying, "Like you hacked into our enemy- Toshii Incorporated- and, you ended up getting beaten to a pulp 24/7?".

I opened my mouth to reply but, nothing came out. " You know what? Fuck off, I'll go find it by myself." I said and jogged away. "(l/n)?! (l/n)-San!" I heard Akutagawa yell after me.

 _'Dammit! I didn't mean to say that. I just wanted her to be safe. I need to find her.'_ Akutagawa thought.

I made it to the emergency stairs, avoiding the cameras. I ran up the flight of stairs. When I made it to the 14th floor, I opened to door silently. I then saw a safe. No guards around it, nothing. I made my way towards it. I looked at the ground and saw an almost invisible wire. I hopped a leg over it. I had to do that a couple times.

I activated my ability once more, and I peered into the room. I saw our files. I then remembered the code, 5473. I entered to code and the safe opened. 'Bingo' I thought.

I searched through countless files and, then my eyes found them. I was a bit worried about Akutagawa. Was he okay? I shouldn't have left him. I grab the files quickly. I start to run to fine him. I turned round and saw a man I've never seen. He had navy hair and, black mountain boots. All his clad was black.

He had this crazy look in his eye.

"I can't believe we have a mole. You must be pretty special then." he said and walked closer to me. I looked at him and said, "If you want to live, move out of my way.". " Ooh, you think you can get away with talking to me like that? Plus, I'd rather to have a bit of fun before then." He said and licked his lips in a seductive way. Fear coursed through my veins. I activated my ability but, I failed. My fear was overpowering.

My eyes widened in realization of what was going to happen to me. I, with the files still in my arms, I lunged at him and grabbed his left arm. I twisted it so that his whole arm twisted without breaking. I then slammed my elbow into his elbow joint. A loud, sickening, snap was heard followed by a loud scream from the man.

I ran from him. All of a sudden, more 5 guards came in the hall. I was scared, I couldn't take them them all on. I tried anyway. I slid the files in between one of their legs. I then, slid towards him as well. I pulled my lge back and kicked him in the knee. "Ah?!" The man yelled. When he was on his knees I, grabbed the gun he held and killed the remaining men.

I proceeded and grabbed the files. I went towards the stairs but, I felt something metal against the back of my head. I whipped around. It was the man with the broken elbow. "Heh, I would have made your death less painful but now I'll let you suffer." I backed away a bit and fell on my ass. He shot one bullet towards me. It pierced my left thigh slightly, it was gust grazed real bad. I screamed in pain. He pulled the trigger again. I closed my eyes...am I dead. When I open my eyes I see Akutagawa's Rashomon inside of the man.

Blood fell upon my cheek. "You don't touch her!" Akutagawa yelled and finished the men off. "A-Akutagawa?" I looked behind me. Mouth agape. He walked towards me and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "You idiot. You got yourself shot." He said exasperated.

We exited the building with the files. He sat me in the black car. Backup was in the other car behind us. I was going to be treated when we got back but, I tore some of my clothes and used that for pressure on my wound.

"...You had me worried. You were taking too long." Akutagawa said finally. "Ah. Sorry." I replied looking out the window as we drove. "...Your brave too. I didn't expect you to say that to me." He replied and, I looked at him. "That's unlike me huh, I don't express my feelings much." He said while looking at the ground and coughed.

"Don't say that, I want to hear what you need and want. I want to know your feelings." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"There is one thing I want, need, and think I love." He said. "What is it?" I asked.

"You." Akutagawa said and looked away from me. I grabbed his face and kissed him gently. He kissed back forcefully, after a minute, we pulled away.

"I think I love you too." I said with a smile. He looked away, ears red.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, I just didn't want to hurt you." He said. "You wont so, don't be afraid to talk." I replied. "Why was this so important?" Akutagawa said (to change the subject) and opened the file. He slammed it closed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing!" He yelled angrily, he blushed. I decided to level him alone and ask later.

Akutagawa peeked at the note just to make sure who to kill.

 _Did you confess your love to her yet? And kiss her!_

 _~Higuchi_

'You even made her get hurt. We didn't even need to go in there. You even had Ougai help you. Fan-fucking-tastic. You better get ready Higuchi.' Akutagawa thought.

 **Requested by: Princessabel**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Next:** **President Fukuzawa x Reader**


	3. President Fukuzawa x Reader

Your POV (Also 2nd POV)

I sighed while walking down the almost desolate sidewalk of Japan. It was late in the night. Lights from shops and restaurants lit up the dark night. Almost as if the sun was still up. I rummaged in my small purse to see if I had any money. Only two bills of 1000 yen. I was dressed in a white blouse, black above knee skirt and, black loafers. I glanced at the book I had read plenty of times. _'The Lonely Ones'_ I adored the book. I would never get tired of reading it.

I had lost my job because I supposedly 'cheated' and was a insufficient person. I am just brilliant, in not a boasting way. I can solve any problem. Algebraic or a personal problem in a millisecond. I quit under stress and had little money left. I've been looking for a job and none seemed to work out.

I walked into a small café that was still open. The smell of mouthwatering food infiltrated my nostrils. I sat down on a red stool at the corner of the bar. "Welcome! What may I get you today?" A pretty woman said to me. "One bowl of beef sukiyaki please." I replied. She nodded and went to fetch my meal.

I opened my book, starting at the first page. I could not seem to concentrate. I mind was full of other problems regarding my job. And oh, was it stressful. The bell at the door chimed and a tall man walked inside. His hair a dull grey and cold, pale blue eyes walked and sat beside me. Holding a white book in his hands. He was dressed in a beautiful green yukata with, a black sweater slung over both his shoulders.

 _'Such a beautiful man.'_ I thought.

He ordered a two bowls of tea over rice. "Excuse me, what's the matter miss?" The man beside me said while opening his book. I didn't expect his voice to be smooth and deep. "Its just troublesome job problems." I informed him. He nodded and said, "That's not the rest now is it?". " No, my coworkers lied about me and got me fired. They knew I was to smart for that job so, they made me look bad. I was just trying to make it in life." I replied softly and glanced at him.

Our orders came at the same time. We quietly said the meaningful word before each meal. "Ah. I'm sure they'd regret letting you go miss..." He inquired my name. "(l/n), (f/n) and you?" I replied. " Fukuzawa, Yukichi." He said with a slight smile.

We finished our meal. "Do you drink?" He asked me. I nodded. "Two glasses of red wine please." He said to the person at the counter. "Don't worry, I'll cover our meal." He said calmly and smooth. "I cannot let you do that Fukuzawa-san." I said surprised.

"Well, I can't let a woman pay especially, a beauty like yourself." He said as our glasses we handed to us. I blushed at what he had said. "Thank very much." I said. He nodded then said, "I'm looking for a secretary that will stay with me and help with my work. Would you be up for it?" He asked me as he sipped his wine.

Baffled I said, "Really? Of course, I'd be willing.". "You will be given full benefits, you'd have an apartment paid by the agency." He said. I nodded happily. We finished our glasses of wine. "If you want to, would you like yto go out again and maybe be more than my secretary?" He said a bit fast as we stood up from the bar. He put the money on the tabletop.

"I'd like that a lot." I said and smiled. "That's an amazing book, I've read it." he said to me. I looked at my book and said, "It really is. Same about yours, you like mystery's yes?" I replied. "Yes I do. Would you like to go Friday after work with me to the bookstore?" He asked as we walked out the door with a chime.

"Sure." I said and smiled. He gave me a card with his number and the address of the workplace. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. We were still in front of the small café. "My house is only a block away." He said further.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." I replied. He seemed to be thinking. He saw a vacant taxi drive by. He hailed it and said, "Let me at least do this.". He opened the door for me. I smiled and said, " Thank you, so much.". "Your welcome (l/n)-san." I walked up to him an he grabbed my face tenderly. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

I blushed slightly. "See you soon." He said and closed the taxi door. The car started and the female driver drove towards the apartment. "He's a keeper." She said with a sly smile. "You think so?" I replied softly. "Yep, he even paid for your taxi ride. I get to keep change too." She said and laughed. I smiled widely.

I was actually excited for work the next day.

 **...** **Requested by:** **Midnalevia** **I thought fluff was the best route for this one. I hope you liked it** **Next: Atsushi x Reader**


	4. Hawthorne x Agent! Reader

Your POV (might be some spoiler's! make sure you are caught up on season 2! It recently ended. ; - ;

 _' I was walking towards the docks, the cool sea breeze usually calmed my nerves. It didn't calm me today. The problem we have on our hands is really stressing me out but, I refuse to let anyone down. It was a nice day, the sun was out. It wasn't too hot nor, too cold. Then I approached a white yacht. Boxes being loaded and, two people coordinating the movers. I approached the yacht and examined the two people._

 _I could hear their conversation,"Margaret, pipe down." A man with grey hair and green eyes. He must have been a priest, he had a bible in hand and was clad in black. The woman scoffed at him, she looked like an aristocrat from England with a frilly dress and hat. "Shut up Hawthorne." She replied. They looked at me and the man yelled, "What business do you have with us?. I didn't answer. I took a detonator out of my pocket and pressed the button. The yacht erupted into flames, the sound of bombs going off, it was almost deafening. Almost. The two targets flew back, they looked injured. "Nothing anymore!" I yelled back with a smile. The man seemed to be chanting something. I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth._

 _He had an ability, it looked like it was coming from his bible. He stabbed me again, this time through my leg. I fell on my back. He walked towards me. He grabbed my hair to force me to look at him. "How many...people have you killed?" He asked me with a cold, stern gaze. "...Too many that I lost count." I replied, knowing that I'm dying. "Then, may God have mercy on your soul." He stabbed me in the heart-'_

I jerked awake, Papers clinging to my face. My palms were sweating. It had been a vision. My ability I sometimes wish I didn't have: Foresee the future, forget the past. I don't remember my past at all really. I know that there someone, someone who was very important to me. This Guild work was really getting to me.

"The Guild huh?" I muttered to myself. I was working alone in my medium sized apartment. Nothing much was in here. A kitchen, off on the side was a small dining room, one bedroom, one bathroom, a storage closet and, a small desk area which, is where I am. I was typing and decoding on my laptop. I glanced at the clock on the wall. ' 5:57 am...' I saw and rubbed my eyes.

I would be scolded for working so late. I couldn't help it, The Guild has a devastating plan in the works and we need to attack soon. I stretched in my desk chair. I looked at all the information we had on them. We somehow managed to get their past credit information. On the paper, I saw that a yacht had be purchased and remembered that there was a yacht at the docks earlier today.

I reached to grab my phone hoping Rampo-san would be awake. I quickly dialed his number. I tapped my fingers on the desk awhile, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I hearts a groggy voice on the other end say.

"A-Ah Rampo-san, I think I know where the Guild is hiding at." I replied knowing, I woke him up.

" ...Ah so you finally caught up (y/n)! I knew there had to be some smarts in you." Rampo replied with his earlier grogginess gone.

"Yes." I replied a bit annoyed but glad he wasn't mad at me for waking him up.

"I already knew. The docks right? You also have some other small details don't you? Don't worry! You'll take care of it tomorrow." He said, cockiness evident in his voice. I smiled a bit at him. "Okay, thanks Rampo-san." I replied.

"One thing (y/n)-san, you stayed up the whole night didn't you?" He asked and, I didn't know what was laced in his voice. "...Yes I did." I replied with some guilt. "You need rest, we have to get up soon." He said with an edge to his voice. "I know." I replied with a sigh. "Just be ready to do your assignment tomorrow okay?" He said happy tone. "Okay. Goodbye Rampo-san." I said and leaned back in my chair.

"Bye (y/n)-chan!" He said and hung up. I looked at the clock again. ' _6:07_ _am'..._ I have to get up in about an hour. I decided to do my daily morning routine. I got up and started some coffee. Then, I started the shower brushed my teeth, the usual. I had wet my hair and styled it to my liking. I got dressed in my work attire. It was a little over sized white button down shirt with, skinny black jeans, along with a black tie. I didn't tuck my shirt in. The coffee maker beeped and I went to tend to it. I quickly went to pour it in a to-go cup. I grabbed my brown leather messenger bag, with my documents and laptop inside, coffee, and slipped on a pair of loafers and headed to the agency.

*Time skip to Agency*

I walked into the front doors of the agency and ran up the stairs, despite having coffee in my hand. I made my way to the main office and opened the door. "(y/n)-san!" Atsushi greeted me. "Good morning Atsushi." I said and smiled a bit. I sat down at my desk which was next to Kunikida's. He was talking to to Dazai, they greeted me and continued to talk. Rampo was leaning back in his chair. "(y/n), you didn't stay up too late did you?" Kunikida asked me. "No." I lied. Rampo started to laugh. "I figured out you have sleep onset-insomnia." Rampo said to me. "So?" I replied taking out my computer. "So, I figured you must have had a vision last night. Your insomnia is like a trigger for your visions." He said and snapped his fingers.

I turned on my computer, "I think your right. Early this morning I had a vision." I said to them. "What was it about?" Kunikida asked me while grabbing a file out of his desk. "I basically died." I said without hesitation. I then continued, "He was a young man-about my age. He had grey hair with green eyes, along with glasses. I think he was a priest." "You...died?" Atsushi repeated. I nodded and sat back in my chair looking at him. "Don't worry Atsushi, I'll be okay." I lied again. I didn't know what was going to happen. Atsushi looked unsure, but he said nothing more.

I took a sip of my coffee. I felt uneasy myself. I didn't want to die, not yet anyway. "I'm going out, I'll be back soon." I said and stood up. I grabbed my wallet and phone. "Where are you going? You just got here." Kunikida asked me. "Like I said, I'm going out." I said and left, not wanting to hear anymore questions. I decided to go to the docks. I wanted to really see if it was a vision, and not just some crazy dream. I ran through the crowds of people, something catches makes me freeze. _I see a man, he was just standing there, on the other side of the street. Staring at me. It was the man from my vision, but he was younger. I looked at him straight in the eye if I didn't, I thought he'd disappear._

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the nearest subway station is?" A young man asked me. "It's about a block away and then take a left." I said and smiled at him politely. He said thank you and walked away. 'It must have been a past memory.' I thought. I ran across the street to get to the docks. When I finally arrived, there was a yacht. I knew there was one there the entire time but I refused to believe myself. I knew I was going to die.

I walked to get closer to the two, blurry figures that I see. I could hear their conversation as I got closer. "Margaret, pipe down." A man with grey hair and green eyes. He must have been a priest, he had a bible in hand and was clad in black. The woman scoffed at him, she looked like an aristocrat from England with a frilly dress and hat. "Shut up Hawthorne." She replied. They looked at me and the man yelled, "What business do you have with us?. I didn't answer, I took out my gun in a flash. I shot at the woman, straight in the head. "Margaret!" The man yelled and turned to me chanting something. I saw something come at me. I dodged it without a problem.

I froze, I could see him stabbing me from the ground. I gasped and jumped out of the way. I shot at him as he stabbed me in the leg. I gritted my teeth. I could see him clearly now. He looked so familiar. My bullet went past his right shoulder. I coughed blood as he stabbed me through my chest, missing my heart by an inch. His ability disappeared and I fell on my back. He walked towards me, and bent down to get a closer look at me. A name suddenly hit me. "Hawthorne." I said. He cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" He asked me.

My past hit me like a tidal wave. _We were friends in middle school. I was an orphan, he went to a catholic school and was visiting Japan to study other religions. He then disappeared without a trace, leaving me alone._ "You once told me that we would meet again. That you would always be there for me." I continued, " I told you that you were being cheesy and you got mad. In the end, we were both laughing." I said as I was wheezing.

His face contorted into worry. "(Y/n)-san?" He said and put his left hand over his mouth. "(Y/n)! I need to get you to the hospital." He said and picked me up. "No, just...take me back to the agency." I said. It became hard to breathe. My eyes began to close involuntary.

I open my eyes to see a really bright light in my eyes. As a reflex, I closed my eyes. I heard a click and something moving. My eyes opened and I saw Yosano smiling at me. I still had my work clothes on. "I'm happy you alive. If that man was a second late, you would be dead." "Where is he?" I asked her. "He left just a second ago." He replied. I jumped off of the small nursing bed. I ran through the main office, and down the stairs. I opened the front doors of the agency. I looked left and right for him. I didn't want to lose him again.

I saw him on the sidewalk to my right. I don't think I've ever ran as fast as I was running now. "Hawthorne!" I yelled after him. He turned around as I jumped in his arms, hugging him. "Why are you following me? I almost killed you, I need to pray for-" I shushed him with a sweet kiss on the lips. I returned the kiss after a second. We parted and I said, "Don't you dare leave me again. Okay?" I said and put my face in the crook of his neck. "You won't have to worry. I'm staying with you. Forever." He replied. "We have some catching up to do though." He said and pushed his glasses up on his face, I nodded. "How about we meet at this spot at 7:15 pm?" He asked me. "Sure." I replied with a slight smirk. "Until then." He said and let go of me. "Until then." I replied and we walked opposite ways.

I've never been so happy about a vision until now.

 **Requested by: Arashi Nao**

 **I am so sorry about the long wait. I will update weekly now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
